la venganza tan solo engendra¿amor?
by selene crystal wings
Summary: dracco se a casado con harry potter para escapar de azkaban ¿sera capaz de suprar el odio del leon hacia el? ¿tuvo tro motivo para cazarse?


_**La venganza tan solo engendra... ¿amor?**_

Disclaimer: una loca idea que se me ocurrió esta mañana espero que os guste, no soy dueña de harry potter si no mi vida seria mucho mas fácil y cedric y sirius seguirían vivos, tan solo hago esto por que me gusta, me sobra la imaginación y me falta autoestima

Warnings:, yaoi/slash, semi violación, mpreg

Sumario  draco Malfoy a aceptado casarse con harry potter, supuestamente esto lo ara para que su madre vaya al exilio en vez de askaban. Sabe que harry tan solo quiere vengarse de el y que hará su vida un infierno pero aun así no quiere que sea de otro modo. ¿Será sado draco o será que en verdad el...? ¿Draco será capaz de soportar el maltrato de harry y recibirá una recompensa o un castigo aun mayor al final?¿Tendrá motivos ocultos para soportar la indiferencia de harry y por que motivo fue la mano derecha de voldy?

Parejas: harry potter y draco Malfoy

Clasificación:  ustedes determinan pero yo por si acaso lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en ya que no hay ninguna escena de sexo explicita pero si es un poco deprimente aviso

Casi toda la comunidad mágica veía la boda entre draco Malfoy y harry potter, como la única salida del primero para evitar azkaban y proteger a su madre, inclusive harry creía eso pero la realidad era otra...

Draco Malfoy, siempre fue en extremo popular aun después de la caída del lord siguió teniendo un fiel grupo de admiradores dispuestos a casarse con el y salvarlo de azkaban, a el y su familia...

Entonces que motivo tenia draco para preferir la oferta de su más acérrimo enemigo?

La boda fue un desastre los medios comunicación intentando entrar, ningún amigo de draco a lo sumo alguno de sus ex pretendientes simulando que no lo conocía y los amigos de harry ¿felices? eso era algo in entendible para el pobre draco hasta que esa noche descubrió la respuesta

Harry lo tomo con fuerza y sin consideración, como si se esforzara en lastimarlo, pero el momento peor llego cuando harry abandono su habitación sin mirarlo siquiera...Por que esa era la verdad draco prefería que harry lo lastimara, a que le dejara solo, que le odiara a que le fuera indiferente, la realidad era que draco Malfoy amaba a harry potter y estaba dispuesto a soportar todos los maltratos y humillaciones que este le afligiera con tal de seguir a su lado

Draco a pesar de lo adolorido que estaba se dedico a ordenar el desastroso grimuld place y preparar la cena para su esposo y para él y a pesar que la cara de asombro de su esposo demostraba ya que lo creía un inútil, draco no lo era

Harry potter estaba shokeado no tan solo su casa lucia increíble ¿ esto era una casa antes de draco? Si no que además todo estaba decorado con exquisito gusto y olía realmente delicioso, el pobre harry casi tuvo un paro cardiaco cuando se encontró con la cena, parecía del mejor restaurante, harry diría que draco la encargo o le pidió a uno de sus antiguos elfos domésticos que lo ayudara si no fuera por su penoso estado

--si quieres sentarte yo te sirvo

--y tu no vas a comer?—harry noto que tan solo había servicio para uno

--no te preocupes aun me queda mucho por ordenar además de bañarme—lo siguiente lo susurro tímidamente—además no quiero imponerte mi presencia

--supongo que un Malfoy no podía dignarse a vivir en un lugar así

--no

De nuevo esa triste sonrisa que contra todo deseo lo conmovía, harry no se abstuvo, ¿porque debería hacerlo? era su esposo

Beso a draco con toda la pasión y ternura que no le había demostrado la noche anterior

--draco—draco estaba pasmado esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida—no decías que tenias que hacer algo?

--eh si—dijo draco lloroso esto era lo peor, ¿cómo harry lo torturaba así mostrándole el paraíso y luego quitándoselo?—buen provecho

mientras draco corría del lugar, harry se repetía una y otra vez que no se suponía que esto fuera así, no se suponía que draco fuera así

esa noche harry apago toda las luces y tomo a draco con la pasión y ternura que le había demostrado en el beso anterior...draco estaba feliz hasta que comprobó que estaba solo en la cama harry se había ido antes de que amaneciera

durante el día harry hacia como sí nada hubiera pasado se comportaba igual de frió, pero durante las noches era cuidadoso tierno devoto, trataba draco como si fuera o mejor de este mundo aunque al otro día ignoraba su presencia...

esta situación se prolongo por mas de tres semanas volviendo loco a draco...

Aunque draco creía conocer el dolor se equivocaba

Cuando ronald weasley llego a su hogar no tan solo no se conformo con burlarse de el abiertamente, viendo como harry no hacia nada por defenderlo sino que se fue a encerar al estudio de este para hablar temas importantes

Draco como buen slytherin los espió, pero deseo jamás haberlo hecho

--hasta cuando se va a prolongar esto?—reclamo el pelirrojo—no es que no disfrute ver a la serpiente humillada, pero esto no era parte del plan ya deberías haberte divorciado

Divorcio! el corazón de draco se congelo, no harry no podía dejarlo, prefería esta agonía a no tener a harry

--que plan?

--el plan harry—dijo el pelirrojo completamente rojo—se suponía que te casarías con el hurón le darías la lección de su vida lo mandarrias a san mungo y luego lo abandonarías y te casarías con mi hermana

draco ya no podía más salió de ahí histérico se sentía mareado le faltaba el aire, llego a su cama donde intento recuperar la compostura pero fallo miserablemente, por eso no escucho lo siguiente la conversación

--no recuerdo haber dicho que me casaría con tu hermana

--eso estaba implícito—dijo el pelirrojo rojo para luego ponerse mas blanco que la nieve—¿no me dirás que te enamoraste del hurón?

--y que si es así?

--hablamos del hurón harry, te esta usando el te traicionara, se ira con su amante y te abandonara

--lo se—le dijo su mejor amigo con la mirada llena de dolor y lagrimas en los ojos—lo sé

ron salió de allí furioso pero sin poder reclamarle nada a su amigo, el sabia lo que era amar a la persona incorrecta...

cuando draco recupero la compostura se sintió morir, ahora lo sabia harry no lo amaba y no lo amaría jamás probablemente cada vez que lo tomaba se imaginaba a esa perra

el dolor en su vientre ya no daba mas apenas si podía resistirlo

harry encontró a draco gimiendo en el suelo de su habitación y lo llevo a san mungo en cuestión de segundos, se sentía morir mientras esperaba el diagnostico del medí mago, sabia que si algo le pasara a draco el no podría segur viviendo, por eso se esforzaba en llevar esa batalla perdida de no enamorarse de draco Malfoy...

pero no podía evitarlo amaba a draco, desde siempre le gusto por eso se sintió tan herido cuando descubrió que draco era la nueva mano derecha de voldemort, lo sintió como una traición y eso intento cobrarle su primera noche juntos, también intento cobrarle el haber invitado a su amante a la boda...pero en estas tres semanas había superado la rabia para encontrarse enamorado de draco Malfoy

--mister Malfoy le tengo buenas noticias...

--que hago aquí?

--su esposo lo trajo

---mi esposo?—así que aun no a pedido el divorcio—y que tengo?

--eso es lo que e tratado de decirle, por suerte no paso nada pero usted casi pierde al bebe

--bebe?

--si mister Malfoy ¿acaso no lo sabia? tiene 2 semanas de embarazo

--bebe?

--si le informare a mister potter

--disculpe pero podría decirle yo lo del bebe?

--claro

--y podría no informarle aun que e despertado?—su mejor sonrisa rompecorazones—es que quiero pensar en como contarle

--okay no se preocupe y descanse

--gracias

Embarazado? ¡Eso es genial harry y yo, un bebe!...espera el se va a divorciar de mí, no me ama ¿y si también odia a nuestro hijo, No harry seria incapaz aun si voldemort le diera un hijo el lo amaría...¿pero y si me lo quita y lo quiere criar con la perra? ¡No esa puta no me quitara a mi esposo y a mí hijo!

draco decido escapar del hospital ya después pensaría como arreglar todo este embrollo, por ahora tenia que proteger a su bebe

así que se vistió con su ropa e intento salir por la salida muggle pero justo cuando llegaba frente a una tienda muggle...

--a donde crees que vas? –draco fue apresado contra una pared por un cuerpo ligeramente más bajo y músculo que él, estaba aterrorizado desde aquélla noche que no veía a su esposo tan enojado, su bebe no podía dejar que lastimara a su hijo

--suéltame!

--para que para que vayas con tu amante!

--que! –draco estaba a helado de que mierda hablaba harry

--por favor no por favor no me abandones—harry escondió la cara en su hombro—lo se desde nuestra boda sé lo que ustedes planeaban por eso intente alejarte pero no pude...

--de que hablas?

--de la patética verdad me enamora como un idiota de ti---la multitud salía de las tiendas para ver el espectáculo pero a ellos nada les importaba—por mas que intente odiarte por mas que intente dejar todo en deseo te ame... te amo, por favor no me dejes

--por que habría de dejarte?

--draco no me mientas por favor, no amor, smith me lo contó todo, hace cuanto que estaban juntos lo que planeaban...

--ese cretino, harry, el no era mas que un conocido, teníamos amigos en común, el se me propuso y lo rechacé, ¿acaso me imaginas con un hupelpuff?

--bueno estas con migo y soy un odioso gryffindor

--eso es distinto a ti te amo—dijo acariciando el rostro de su adorado leon-- te e amado desde siempre tan solo te molestaba para llamar tu atención

--en la ultima batalla?

--tan solo pensaba en como protegerte si estaba de su lado podría protegerte—bajo la vista avergonzado--si es verdad fui un idiota y no tuve confianza en ti de eso fui culpable

--de que hablas?

--pensé que perderías—le costaba admitir que no había confiado en el--que el te derrotaría y entonces siendo su mano derecha podría salvarte, podría pedirte como regalo, no era la primera vez que el hacia eso con los prisioneros y si eso pasaba tu y yo podríamos estar juntos, pero tu ganaste así que me decidí a ser tu esclavo bebe te amo, te ame desde siempre pero no te tuve fe, además sabia que tu amabas a la pu...a ginny weasley

--o yo tampoco tuve fe en ti, creí que me habías traicionado y la ocupe para olvidarte pero ya no puedo jamás pude eres todo para mi

--OH harry—draco estaba llorando, pero entonces noto todas las miradas fijas en ellos—sujétate amor

harry y draco se encontraron en su habitación

--draco que hiciste?

--no me gusta ser espectáculo de muggles

--extrañaba eso—dijo harry refiriéndose al típico mohín Malfoy—¿espera entonces los muggles nos vieron desaparecer draco?

--que el ministerio haga su trabajo

--tu sabes que ron esta ocupado de esa parte?

--claro!

--de verdad te extrañaba hurón malvado, te amó

--y yo a ti mi tonto gryfffindor

--tómame

--estas seguro y si te lastimo?—draco aun recordaba el dolor y la sangre de su primera vez, su noche de bodas—no harry!

--no puedes lastimarme mas de lo que yo te lastime—dijo harry con ternura para luego hacer su mejor imitación de la sonrisa Malfoy—aun que si no quieres me puedo aparecer en callejón diagon y preguntar quien quiere...

--portter! no te atreverías—draco lo aplasto en la cama en medio de risas –te amo simba

a partir de ese día todos fueron igualmente dulces, harry era un esposo considerado y amable inclusive sobre protector, desde que se entero del embarazo de draco, no le permitió hacer esfuerzos, le complacía en su más mínimo antojo aun si debía transportarse al Japón por él más fino té verde y además en las noches, que noches dejaba que draco hiciera lo que quisiera con el pero sin dejar de corresponderle y devolverle el placer...

probablemente lo que más disfrutaba draco era despertar junto a su esposo, ser saludado con un beso y recibir otro en su estomago como buenos días a su único hijo

Esa mañana...

draco se levanto como de costumbre se quedo viendo por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida el dulce rostro de su esposo y también como de costumbre harry se despertó a las 7am , abrió esos increíbles ojos esmeraldas que le quitaban en el aliento a su esposo

--te amo—dijo besando apasionadamente a su rubio esposo—hola bebe—dijo besando con delicadeza el abultado vientre de draco—ya superaste los nueve meses ¿cuando vas a salir?

--déjalo ya saldrá cuando decida

---si pero es que se esta también allá dentro que dudo que quiera salir

--idiota—le dijo draco mientras le daba por la almohada con la cabeza sonriendo—auchhhh

--draco estas bien?—pregunto harry alarmado—amor que?

--harry auchhhh yo diría que te hizo caso, toma el maldito bolso y llévame a sanmungo

--que te sientes mal?

---ya es la hora

--la hora de que?

--de que tu crees idiota, tu hijo ya quiere salir—draco se sintió mal al ver la cara de terror de su esposo—no te preocupes todo va a salir bien toma mi bolso, cárgame hasta la chimenea y trasladémonos a san mungo...

Draco había hecho una extraña petición; que durante su parto estuviera presente ronald weasley, cuando harry le pregunto él porque el simplemente dijo:

--porque sé que va a estar muy nervioso y quiero que el este ahí para apoyarte

ron tampoco lo entendió, pero acepto encantado... pobrecillo

apenas ron entro a la sala de partos draco le tomo la mano y por el resto del parto se dedico a estrujar esa mano como si de un limón se tratase y a lanzarle maldiciones a diestra y siniestra al pobre pelirrojo

--porque a mí?—preguntaba un lloroso, castrado, peliazul y deformente recontramaldecido ronald weasley

--bueno no se lo tome a mal pero esto suele ocurrir, cuando están en labor por el dolor tienden a atacar a su esposo

--si pero yo no soy el esposo—chillaba ron mientras señalaba a harry—el es

--eh—la enfermera y el resto del personal medico no sabían que decir

--ya a llegado el momento puje—dijo el doctor

---aaaaaaaaaacrucio—y mientras el hijo de harry potter y draco Malfoy llegaba a este mundo; ron casi se iba de el debido a la maldición de un rubio loco al que por suerte detuvo harry

todos miraban asombrado a draco

--que! soy un exmortifago y no soporto el dolor

--eso ya lo sé querido ¿pero por que a ron y no a mí?

--a ti te amo y jamás te lastimaría—sonrisa Malfoy--pero a weasley

--tu planeaste esto desde él principió, por eso le dijiste que entrara te querías desquitar con él, jamás lo as perdonado

--mira que bonito es nuestro hijo

--draco!—le reclamo se esposo, pero no lo podía evitar draco se veía precioso sosteniendo a su hijo—si bellísimo

--si mira tiene mi pelo, pero tus ojos—dijo sonriendo feliz, par luego mirar al desmayado weasley, al cual le salía espuma por la boca—e gracias weasley

--draco!

--que?

--te amo

--y yo a ti

_**Fin **_

HOLA espero que les haya gustado por que a mí me encanto en especial me divertí con el parto torturando a ron, no sé que tiene el pelirrojo me mata de la risa sus quejas es tan divertido molestarlo ¿cierto draco?

Bueno bye porfa échenle una mirada a mis otros fics de hp aquí les va un resumen:

**el secreto del dragón** harry-draco harry y draco han hecho vidas separadas, draco se a casado y harry se a comprometido, draco es infeliz, pero un día descubre que su amor no correspondido por el niño que vivió era correspondido, ¿aun estará tiempo y ginny weasley dejara ir tan fácilmente a su prometido? (fans de ginny abstenerse)

**La maldición de los black ** secreto de dos, no es de dios y secreto de tres, secreto no es...al pobre harry todos le guardan secretos...draco esta enamorado del niño que vivo y este va a venir para una tarea a su casa, acompañado de su pareja y los mejores amigos de ambos, pero draco teme que harry averigüe sus secretos, que no son pocos y van desde la loca vida en la mansión Malfoy, pasando en la maldición black y terminando en su extraño nacimiento. Vinculado con los libros de anne rice(fans de ron abstenerse y también los de ginny)

**Uno + uno son 3** draco harry lucius (no incesto) harry a vencido al lord y recibe su premio: Se ve comprometido con lucius Malfoy contra su voluntad, cuenta con el hecho de que draco Malfoy no va a aprobar ese matrimonio, con lo que no cuenta es la verdadera razón de draco para oponerse y lo que draco ara al respecto. Ni siquiera el mismo draco se espera este resultado y ¿qué ara el pobre harry a partir de ahora casado con los 2 malfoys? (repito no incesto)

**Matrimonio por conveniencia** draco remus/ harry cedric / sirius sevi Severus a muerto por la orden y gracias a su sacrificio el niño que vivió a vencido a voldy. Pero el sacrificio de severus no fue en gratuito el pidió que a cambio salvaran a su ahijado de askaban así que harry dice que draco era espía para la orden y que nunca fue un verdadero mortifago, pero el juez sustituto se niega a creerlo ya que arguye que no tenia nexos que lo unieran con la orden, pero nuestro brillante (o chiflado) director arguye a su vez que draco esta comprometido con un miembro de la orden y pronto a casarse

El juez dice que tan solo lo dejara ir si el mismo los casa y luego no se separan por mas de 3 años así que se presente el novio

Nadie de la orden esta dispuesto a asumir semejante riesgo ni siquiera harry es tan suicida.

Pero ante el asombro de todos alguien levanta la mano:Remus lupin

**el cachorro de remus lupin** harry-remus remus lupin sigue siendo un amable lobito pero no lo fue siempre, por cosas de la vida el más grande play boy de la tierra quedo a cargo de un dulce bebe, y para asombro de todos lo a hecho bien hasta ahora...pero en el treceavo cumpleaños de harry a su lobo interno le da una pataleta y le exige a remus que ser case con harry ya que el es su pareja...universo alternativo; donde voldy si fue derrotado cuando los padres de harry murieron y los hombres lobos son respetados y hasta admirados dependiendo del tipo (draco-sirius)

**Cambio de piel** harry-sevi severus se a hecho un cambio de look que le a atraído la atención de todos menos el que el desearía, veamos el loco intento de sevi por conquistar al niño que vivió, que de buen niño no tiene nada (posible trío; draco-mione-ron)

**Segundas oportunidades** harry-voldy/ terminado/ donde voldy va al pasado a impedir que harry conozca hogwarts y decide hacerlo su discípulo, pero termina enamorándose del menor...

**Una oportunidad para engañar al destino** harry voldy es la continuación de segundas oportunidades y cuenta como voldy intenta conquistar al harry de su época, cuenta con muchos más obstáculos de los que voldy cree para que su matrimonio funcione

Desde ahora advierto que yo actualizo en slash-heaven y cuando me acuerdo en f. 


End file.
